Como un vicio que me duele
by Arss
Summary: ―Vete ―dijo Sasuke, así nada más ―Sasuke es un tonto, tiene la errónea idea de que me gustas, yo trataba de explicarle que no eras tú de quien se trataba pero es algo idiota ―Ya te dije que necesitaba verte ―lento, él chico acerco su boca al oído derecho de Sakura y en la penumbra le volvió a decir: ―Quería verte, me estaba consumiendo en fuego por hacerlo. ONE-SHOT, SECUELA.


Sasuke y Sakura pertenecen a Masashi, la historia es mía.

* * *

**Me das fiebre, m****e hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir.**

―Sakura, despierta.

―Mmm ―la pelirosa abrió lentamente sus ojos y divisó a Ino, su compañera de habitación y su mejor amiga.

―Vamos, Sak, tenemos que arreglarnos.

― ¿Para qué? ―pregunto Sakura, aturdida ―No iré a otra fiesta contigo. La última vez termine durmiendo en una cama desconocida, con un idiota a lado mío y con los pies fríos.

― ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué no me habías contado eso?! ―medio gritó Ino.

―Tal vez porque, cada momento que yo tenía oportunidad, tú estabas pasando tu lengua por la garganta de Shikamaru y viceversa. Aunque no importa, Ino ―dijo Sakura, mientras se levantaba de la cama ―, de cualquier forma, término gritándome y me echó como si fuera una bolsa de basura.

"_Yo no quiero a Naruto" Sasuke, aunque bastante ebrio, seguía sintiendo como Sakura se relajaba en sus brazos, tan cálida y suave, y ella no quería a Naruto. Lo quería a él, a él, a él._

_Él pelinegro sonrió; le creía a Sakura .Y sí, mañana no se acordaría de nada de lo que había dicho o hecho esa noche. Pero no importaba porque ahora mismo estaba con ella, como había deseado estar desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Así, juntos, sin que nada más que una pequeñísima barrera de aire los separase. Y ahora que la veía tan tranquila y no haciendo ruidos como comúnmente acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba despierta, le parecía una obra de arte en todo su esplendor, porque Sakura jamás dejaba que la vieran tan vulnerable, y aunque no lo decía en voz alta, Sasuke lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos, ojos que le quitaban el sueño pero que en tan poco tiempo ―y a la distancia― había aprendido a descifrar._

_Entonces la inconsciencia llegó al chico y mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazaba un poco más a Sakura: en caso de que él fuera a caer, sabía que Sakura lo sostendría fuerte contra ella o simplemente caerían los dos juntos._

Ino se quedo mirando fijamente a Sakura, y está sabía bien el por qué. Pero no, no le iba a contar como fue que el señor Sasuke Idiota-arrogante Uchiha la corrió como si hubiera sido un perro que le gruñía por comida. Su orgullo podía demasiado.

―No te contaré, Ino ―dijo Sakura, poniendoce de pie y entrando al pequeño baño de la habitación, e Ino la siguió ―. Y no iré contigo a esa fiesta.

―¡Sakura! ―lloriqueo la rubia ―Por favor. Tengo que ir a esa fiesta, Shikamaru me dijo que me tiene una sorpresa.

―Allí esta, tú eres la que tiene que ir, yo no ―dijo Sakura, recalcando el NO, e Ino siguió rogando pero la pelirosa la ignoro olímpicamente mientras tomaba su bata de baño, su iPod y sus sales de mar para la tina.

Al final, Ino solo miró con algo de molestia a Sakura, mascullo una despedida y luego se marchó. La verdad era que Sakura sabía que Sasuke iba a estar en esa fiesta y no quería toparse con él, porque presentía que al instante de que sus ojos chocaran, ella caminaría hasta él y lo golpearía muy fuerte, como muchos chicos que se han pasado de listos saben, en la cara y en el pecho, y en los brazos. Y también le diría que es un idiota repugnante, hijo de su puta madre, un arrogante sin alma ―aunque Sasuke ya sabía esto―. Le diría que tenía lastima de él, le diría también que tenía lastima de ella por haberse enamorado de él…

―No ―se dijo Sakura ―. Solo olvídalo. No pienses. No lo pienses a él.

Pero era imposible, pues mientras más se repetía que tenía que olvidarle más lo pensaba y se odiaba por eso.

Ya dentro del agua caliente, una Sakura masoquista meditaba sobre qué era lo que había en el Uchiha que volvía loca a las otras y que a ella la hacía estremecerse. ¿Qué era, qué era? ¡¿Qué?! Tal vez su cabello negro largo, con un estilo descuidado y muy limpio. Tal vez la forma en que sus ojos negros miraban a los demás a su alrededor, o la forma en la cual el cuerpo de él se relajaba cuando encontraba divertido algo. Pero con todo eso que Sakura notaba, Sasuke seguía siendo un misterio total; nadie sabía porque siendo tan serio y reservado había escogido como mejor amigo al ruidoso de Naruto, nadie sabía por qué teniendo la oportunidad ―gracias a sus padres y su posición económica― de entrar a alguna de las mejores escuelas de su ciudad, él había hecho un examen de evaluación y entrado a la universidad autónoma de Konoha. De verdad que ese chico era un absoluto acertijo, uno grande. Y otra cosa que a Sakura le sorprendía de Sasuke era que no soportaba mucho a las personas pero disfrutaba jugar futbol americano, se notaba que le gustaba ser quarterback y guiar a sus compañeros de equipo, disfrutaba cada vez que gracias a él, anotaban un touchdown y el publico lo ovacionaba y gritaba su nombre, disfrutaba transpirar porque sabía que se estaba esforzando y sabía que llegaría a la victoria. Y Sakura lo admiraba por eso.

Y ahora mismo, ella se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo él en ese mismo instante, con quién estaría hablando o a quién estaría besando. Aunque la punzada de celos que había embargado a Sakura, la había hecho descartar lo último.

―_Mmm ―gimió Sakura. Ella realmente odiaba ser despertada por la cantidad en exceso de luminosa luz solar. Se removió entre las sabanas para cubrirse de su tormento matutino, cuando sus rápidos ojos verdes captaron unos ojos ónix mirándola con extrema serenidad. Sasuke estaba en medio de la habitación vestido con solo unos bóxers negros de Hugo Boss*, claramente en todo su esplendor._

―_Vete ―dijo Sasuke, así nada más. Sakura frunció el ceño ante su tono y se quedó un poco perpleja ante las palabras, pero luego lo pensó mejor y simplemente saltó de la cama al piso, y gracias al cielo que estaba vestida, tomó sus tacones y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. En ese momento se sintió estúpida, casi humillada por la mirada de Sasuke, evitó mirarlo hasta tocar la perilla de la puerta cuando fue detenida por la voz del Uchiha: ―Sakura ―ella lo miro―, no confundas lo que ha pasado anoche… Lo que dije o hice. Solo olvídalo. Estaba tomado hasta…_

―_Cállate, Sasuke ―dijo Sakura, con voz amarga. El pequeñito dolor que había invadido a Sakura ante las palabras del azabache fue… fue... No, realmente no había palabras para describir como se sintió ella, solo sabía que era un dolor atascado en su pecho, atascado en su garganta y estomago, invadiendo sus miembros._

Y esa noche, mientras estaba en la tina, el dolor seguía presente en Sakura, pero de nada servía buscar algo para calmarlo o aliviarlo por completo, sabía que no encontraría cura en nada o nadie más que en Sasuke. Y presentía que él jamás le daría lo que necesitaba, al contrario, creía que sí le pedía su ayuda, él la ignoraría ―como siempre ―y la dejaría morir lento; el sufrimiento diario de ella sería como una diversión privada para él. Y lo peor era que si tan solo con eso, Sasuke la miraba todos los días por un segundo solo para comprobar que ella sufría, Sakura lo permitiría. Siempre. Solo por el simple hecho de que el pelinegro le estaba prestando atención.

―Y así es el amor ―dijo en voz alta, antes de que su celular la interrumpiera ―Pura basura…

* * *

―¡Hey! ―exclamo el efusivo rubio ―Estas muy guapa, Sakura.

Ante el cumplido, las mejillas de la pelirosa se tornaron de un rosa claro. Ella sabía que Naruto siempre era todo un caballero que reconocía la belleza de todas las chicas, algo normal, pero era un poco mas especial con la pelirosa, lo que la hacía sentirse incomoda.

―Gracias, Naruto ―dijo Sakura, sonriendo tímidamente ―. Tú también luces bien.

Naruto solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Esa noche había decidido que por ningún motivo iba a salir y se quedaría a relajarse en su cama mirando películas de romance. Pero cuando llamó Naruto para invitarla al nuevo café que había abierto Kankuro, el hermano de Temari, no pudo negarse, y es que la verdad si quería salir y distraerse un poco de lo que había pasado con el chico Uchiha. Y quien mejor que Naruto para hacerla olvidar. Así que allí estaban los dos, en el Porche plateado de él, camino a la avenida Kinsho-u, donde se encontraba el café. Entonces ella, de pronto, recordó algo que Sasuke había mencionado cuando pasó la noche con él: _"__Siento de verdad que Naruto te haya visto primero__."_

Sakura se giró para observar al rubio. En las palabras de Sasuke se entendía que Naruto quería algo con la pelirosa, pero él jamás había intentado algo, no se le había insinuado o algo por el estilo. Siempre que convivían era como algo normal, de amigos. No más allá.

―Naruto… ―el rubio volteo a verla pero rápido siguió prestando atención a la carretera.

―¿Qué pasa? ―dijo él.

―Yo me preguntaba ―dijo sakura, dudosa ― ¿por qué me invitaste a salir precisamente a mí?

―No entiendo tu pregunta ―dijo Naruto.

―Sí, pudiste haber invitado a Sasuke, él es tu amigo, o a alguien más como a Shikamaru o Gaara ―explicó Sakura ―, pero me invitaste a mí, ¿por qué?

―Oh… ahora entiendo ―Sakura notó como Naruto se iba poniendo algo tenso por lo que decidió decirle que solo olvidara la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Naruto dijo: ―Bueno, en realidad, Sakura, hay algo que desde hace mucho tiempo te quería decir. Por eso te he invitado a salir. No es algo malo, pero creo importante decírtelo.

Luego fue Sakura la que se tensó y comenzó a sudar frío, frío. Estaba casi segura de que lo que Naruto tenía que decir iba a convertir el momento en algo incomodo y penoso. Y realmente no había escapatoria, entonces la pelirosa se recrimino a sí misma el haber aceptado la invitación del rubio. _Mierda_

De allí no hablaron nada más, hasta que llegaron al café y cada uno ordeno una bebida ligera: Sakura un frappe y Naruto un Capuccino.

―Entonces… ―comenzó Saskura. Naruto levanto lentamente su mirada para posarla directo en los ojos de Sakura.

―Estoy enamorado de Hinata ―soltó de repente el rubio, y Sakura casi se cae de la silla.

―Con que eso era ―Sakura sonrió ―, genial porque Hinata siente algo similar por ti.

―¡¿Qué?! ―la impresión para el chico fue tan grande que se levanto bruscamente de la silla volcando el capuccino y atrayendo una que otra mirada curiosa o molesta. Sakura le sonrió con ternura y lo invitó a sentarse de nuevo ― ¡¿P-pero cómo?!

―Pues como a ti te pasó, Naruto. Solo que Hinata se dio cuenta mucho antes que tú.

―¿Ella te lo dijo, eso de que siente algo por mí? ―Sakura asintió a su pregunta, el rubio se tomo un momento ―Simplemente no puedo creerlo, Sak.

―Me lo dijo cuándo fue la fiesta de novatos de nuestra generación. Hinata me había contado que en su clase de francés había un chico rubio y de ojos azules que compartía asiento con ella. Decía que hablaba un poco demás pero que era realmente apuesto ―dicho esto, Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y Sakura correspondió a su sonrisa ―. Desde entonces, ella no para de pensarte o de mirarte cada vez que podía, pero temía que si tú te enterabas de sus sentimientos, dejaras de ser su amigo o algo así.

―¡Genial! ―Naruto se carcajeo ―¡Hinata me ama como yo a ella!

―Bien ― dijo Sakura ―, ahora que tu por fin te has dado cuenta, espero que hagas un movimiento con ella.

―¿Movimiento? ―cuestiono Naruto.

―Si ―Sakura bebió un poco de su bebida y miró al rubio ―, ya sabes, invitarla a salir, vean una película, hablar con ella por mensajes de texto, eso.

Naruto medito un poco lo que le aconsejó Sakura, después solo siguieron hablando de cosas irrelevantes: sobre la universidad y sus últimos proyectos que tenían que entregar. Y ahora, mientras la pelirosa relataba cómo fue que Ino había besado a Sai estando con Shikamaru, el rubio notó como la voz de ella sonaba diferente, algo así como más baja de tono y más tranquila de lo normal, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos tenían bolsas y en estas, otras más. Había algo en ella que hacía desaparecer la belleza de su rostro. Claro que con una simple mirada a Sakura notarias que es hermosa, pero esa cosa que no sabía que era, la hacía lucir bacía, como un poco seca de sus labios, de su mirada y de su alma.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella seguía sonriendo cálida y siendo educada y amable con todos.

De repente, Naruto dijo:

―Sasuke es un tonto ―Sakura se tensó y miro con cautela a Naruto ―, tiene la errónea idea de que me gustas, yo trataba de explicarle que no eras tú de quien se trataba pero es algo idiota.

―Si ―Sakura carraspeo con nerviosismo ―. Tal vez deberías dejarlo pensar lo que quiera, luego cuando te vea con Hinata cambiara de opinión.

―Tal vez… ¡Hey! Sakura, ¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta en el lago?

―Naruto, baja la voz. Y no creo que sea buena idea ir.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó el rubio ―Allí estará Ino y Temari y Sasuke ¡Y Hinata!

No. No quería ir. Porque sabía que no era recomendable para su salud mental estar en el mismo lugar que el pelinegro, por fuera estaría despreciándolo como se merecía y por dentro estaría adorando todo su ser. Porque quería odiarlo, pero al contrario: lo amaba; un amor obsesivo, no enfermo, un amor pasional y absoluto. Como un todo o nada. Y aunque la actitud del pelinegro fuera arrogante y orgullosa, con los sentimientos casi secos y pensamientos déspotas, Sakura pensaba que era el hombre más perfecto sobre toda la tierra. Para ella no había nada malo en él, y si lo hubiera pues ya no importaba, ya estaba perdida en el abismo llamado Sasuke.

Pero qué relevancia tenía, porque de cualquier manera, Sakura se sentía mejor estando atrapada en su amor no correspondido por él, ella se sentía casi perfecta.

―¿Entonces, Sakura? ―preguntó el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Gracias, Naruto, pero no ―ella sonrió a medias ―. Me apetece volver a casa y descansar.

El chico rubio no dijo nada más y la llevo a casa. La pelirosa le agradeció internamente a Naruto que no hubiera insistido, no deseaba dar argumentos estúpidos, y en caso de que tuviera que justificar el por qué no quería ir a esa tonta fiesta donde estaba media universidad, no le diría al chico que todo era a causa de Sasuke. Jamás le diría que su estoico estado se debía a que el Uchiha le había cautivado con nada y ahora se encontraba retorcidamente enamorada de él.

* * *

―Gracias por traerme ―dijo Sakura.

―Gracias a ti por acompañarme ―Sakura asintió y salió del auto de Naruto.

Aún afuera, Sakura se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba el auto del chico rubio por la calle. Ella no había dicho nada más que ese gracias. Pensó que fue algo descortés pero fue necesario. Pues así estaba siendo fiel a su promesa de alejarse lentamente de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sasuke, incluso personas que le rodeaban. Sería difícil pero funcionaria.

―Ino dijo que te quedarías en casa ―dijo alguien de repente.

La pelirosa identifico perfecto a esa voz seca que provenía de la oscura entrada del edificio. Ninguna lámpara encendida salvo la luz de la luna alumbraba el cabello y la piel de Sasuke, haciéndole parecer como si fuera un dios de la noche.

―Naruto quería que hablar conmigo ―dijo Sakura, excusándose ―. De cualquier manera, ¿por qué estás aquí, Sasuke?

Él se aclaró la garganta y, en un susurro, dijo: ―Necesitaba verte.

Ella se rió sin humor y no dijo nada, sentía que no tenía la necesidad de decir algo. Pensó que esta escena era ya como un dejà vu; él venía y soltaba palabras que alteraban su interior, luego la rechazaba y huía como un lobo.

―De seguro estas ebrio, Sasuke ―dijo Sakura ―, vuelve a casa.

Ella caminó hacia la entrada del edificio pero Sasuke la tomo por un brazo haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo chocara con el pecho de él. Por un instante, todo se torno confuso para Sakura, el toque suave y firme ―pero caliente ―de Sasuke, su mirada verde chocando con la oscura ónix del Uchiha, sus alientos tibios casi mezclándose entre si; ella estaba temblando y sentía un dulce dolor en su pecho.

―No, Sakura ―escucharlo a él ronronear su nombre fue como una estampida de abejas en su vientre ―, no estoy ebrio. La última vez que estuvimos así de cerca, yo…

―Tú fuiste un idiota ―lo interrumpió ella, Sasuke se tensó y apretó su mandíbula ―, estabas ebrio y lo siguiente que hiciste fue deshacerte de mí como basura. Aún no entiendo qué haces aquí.

―Ya te dije que necesitaba verte ―lento, él chico acerco su boca al oído derecho de Sakura y en la penumbra le volvió a decir: ―Quería verte, me estaba consumiendo en fuego por hacerlo.

La pelirosa tenía presente que no debía sucumbir ante semejantes palabras, pero vamos, que escuchar a Sasuke Uchica confesando eso era como probar la ambrosía directamente de los labios de un arcángel. Casi imposible, casi perfecto.

―Sasuke…

―Silencio ―ordeno él, suavemente ―. Aquella noche que estuviste recostada junto a mí comprobé lo que desde hace tiempo había temido: me habías enamorado. Con tu mirada altanera, tu carácter terco e irónico y con tu boca rápida y mordaz. Aquí en la noche me enamoras, cada vez que capto un pequeño vistazo de ti me enamoras más y más, a un nivel diferente. Y comprendo que he sido un hijo de puta desde que fuimos presentados, silencioso y mal educado, pero era porque no sabía cómo actuar ante tu presencia. Me has desarmado, Sakura.

La chica no sabía que decir, habría esperado cualquier cosa menos una confesión tan profunda. Instintivamente, el cuerpo de ella se acerco al de Sasuke hasta que no hubo ni una barrera de aire separándoles, él le soltó los brazos y tomó su cintura y cada uno se apoyó en la frente del otro, respirando el mismo aire.

―Sakura ―él comenzó de nuevo pero ella lo interrumpió.

―Cállate, Sasuke.

Y lo besó.

Y de nuevo, entre los brazos de la noche, sus almas se fundieron en una y sus corazones fueron latiendo a un mismo ritmo declarando que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**x**

Eh, bueno, de los bellos reviews que me dejaron en mi primera historia, recuerdo que uno de ellos me decía que podía hacer una segunda parte... y pues aquí esta. Mi segunda historia obviamente. Pienso que no esta muy bien elaborada ―como cualquier trabajo mio― pero me estaba molestando el no actualizar esta cosa.

Sin mas, muchas gracias por leer y gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de comentar el otro One-shot, es un gran honor para mi que reconozcan mi trabajo, así sea solo una persona. Igual, espero que sea de su agrado y si algo esta mal en la escritura, inmediatamente informenme, además de que se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias para mejorar.

**Buenas noches o buen día, donde sea que estén.**


End file.
